GT25's Battle Series: Mega Charizard Y vs Lugmos
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Sixth episode of the Battle Series. In my new installment, I will compare one of the Mega Evolutions of the Kanto Fire Starter against the Super Evolved Fire Starter to see who would win in a hypothesized battle to the death. No actual battle, just my thoughts about who would win in my opinion. R&R and no Flame Wars.


**GT25's Battle Series: Mega Charizard Y vs. Lugmos**

 _Charizard, Charmander, and any related material is owned by Game Freak Inc. and Nintendo Co., Ltd. Lugmos, Dimetro, and any related material is owned by Nintendo Software Planning & Development, Red Entertainment, M2, and Artdink._

Hola everyone, and welcome to a new installment of the Battle Series. In this series, we see who would win in a hypothetical fight to the death between two warriors from different universes. For this installment, we will compare one of the Mega Evolutions of the fully evolved Fire-Starter from Kanto against the Super Evolution Fire-Elemental from Hot Springs Height. Since the bios of these characters are solely based on whether the player chooses them at the start of the game, the bios will be the senario where the player chooses the Fire Starter as their first creature in the game. For this battle, I will compare their powers/weapons, battlefield strategy, physiology, abilities, x-factors, stats, and strengths/weaknesses. However, before we go any further, I will provide their histories for those who have not played the games.

* * *

 **History of the Warriors**

At the start of one's Pokemon adventure in Kanto, Charmander is the Fire-Type Starter that can be chosen by the new trainer for their adventure. During the course of their adventure, Chamander becomes a great help against the Bug-Type Pokemon in Viridian Forest and the Bug Catchers in the forest. Upon reaching Level 16, Charmander will evolve into Charmeleon, a much stronger Pokemon that becomes a great help against many trainers much like the other two Starter Pokemon. Later on, upon reaching Celadon City, Charmeleon becomes a great help against Erika and the Grass-Type Gym.

After reaching Level 36, Charmeleon evolves into Charizard and becomes a great asset to the trainer thanks to its secondary Flying-Type. Upon being given the HM move "Fly", Charizard becomes able to fly the trainer around to various places. However, when given the Charizardite Y from the Kalos region, Charizard is able to temporarily transform into Mega Charizard Y to better fight against other Pokemon and stand against other Mega Pokemon.

* * *

After being rescued by Joe Wildwest along with his friend Todd from an Allo, the Hero chooses the Fire-Elemental Dimetro to stop the Allo from rampaging. A short time later, Dimetro is taken by the Hero to the Caliosteo Islands to participate in the Caliosteo Cup. Finding the second part of the skellington in the Treasure Lake dig site, Dimetro gets a power-up from the new part of its skellington and after taking on other participants in the Calicosteo Cup.

Upon reaching the Hot-Spring Heights dig site, Dimetro gets more of its skellington added for extra power once the Hero improves their radar. After gaining a Miraculous Fossil Rock and giving the Gold Fossil to Dimetro, the Fire-Elemental super evolved into Lugmos, a much more powerful Vivosaur. Being used alongside the other Vivosaurs the Hero has, Lugmos became an asset against the super evolved Vivosaur of opposing participants and Earth-Elemental Vivosaurs.

* * *

 **Physiology**

Mega Charizard Y is a draconic, bipedal Pokemon that is at a height of 5 feet 7 inches, or 1.7 meters, and a weight of 221.6 pounds, or 100.5 kg. Much like its normal form, Mega Charizard Y is a Fire-type and Flying-type Pokemon. It is said that Mega Charizard Y has incredible flying prowess, with an individual being able to reach incredible heights.

* * *

Lugmos is a water-based, quadripedal Vivosaur that has a length of 16 feet, or 4.9 meters, and a plausable shoulder height of 38.4 inches, or 0.98 meters. Much like its pre-Super Evolvution form, Lugmos is a Fire-Elemental Vivosaur. Unlike the normal Dimetro, Lugmos has an extra fin that allows an individual to swim freely.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ When comparing the heights of the two warriors, Mega Charizard Y is the larger of the two while Lugmos is possibly larger in terms of length. However, what is interesting in the case of these two warriors is that Mega Charizard Y is a flying Pokemon while Lugmos has the ability to swim. While I think that this will play out in the final verdict, I believe that the two have their own way of outflanking each other through means that the other will be unable to. Other than that, I feel that Lugmos can be much quicker on land while Mega Charizard Y has the greater reach thanks to its bipedal stance. While I feel like that Lugmos has a partial speed advantage, I will give Mega Charizard Y a slight edge for its bipedal stance.

 **Note:** While the game never says much about the dimensions of Lugmos, it still gives me a possible size of the Vivosaur when compared to its pre-Super Evolution form. Using the number of 1.6 (the length of Dimetro divided by the length of Lugmos) with the lowest shoulder height of a Cougar (an animal nearly the same size of an average Dimetrodon), I used a shoulder height of 24 inches multiplied by 1.6 to get 38.4 inches. While it may not be the height of Lugmos, it gives me a possible shoulder height to use for the analysis.

 **Stats**

Mega Charizard Y has an Attack of 104, Defense of 78, Special Attack of 159, Special Defense of 115, and Speed of 100.

* * *

Lugmos has an Attack of 82, Defense of 36, Accuracy of 50, and Evasion of 20.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ While I left out the health stats from both warriors, I left it out as it would have made this a lopsided match-up due to it being Mega Charizard Y's 78 to Lugmos' 520. After seeing that, it's no wonder why I left out their health stats. However, judging based on the stats I did use, it's obvious that Mega Charizard Y has the greater Attack and Defense when compared to Lugmos. While most of the other stats don't match up, the Speed of the Pokemon and the Evasion of the Vivosaur are similar in their own way.

When comparing these two stats, Lugmos is able to evade the attacks of an opponent while Mega Charizard Y has the speed to get an attack in before an opponent. Ultimately, it comes down to Mega Charizard Y's greater Attack and Defense against Lugmos' Evasion stats. In this case, Lugmos doesn't have the necessary stats to take on an opponent like Mega Charizard Y. Thus, Mega Charizard Y gets the edge for its greater Attack and Defense stats.

 **Strengths/Weaknesses**

Based solely on the Type Effectiveness, Mega Charizard Y is immuned from Ground-Type moves used by Pokemon with it being weak against Rock-Type, Water-Type, and Electric-Type moves. However, even with the Type Effectiveness in effect, the biggest weakness that Mega Charizard Y has is the flame on its tail. It is said that, should the flame on the tail of Charmander and its evolutionary family be put out, the Pokemon will die.

* * *

When fighting against other Vivosaurs, Lugmos has an advantage against Earth-Elemental Vivosaurs while having a disadvantage against Water-Elemental Vivosaurs. When pitted against either a Neutral-Elemental Vivosaur or an Air-Elemental Vivosaur, Lugmos has no advantage or disadvantage against the other two types.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is a bit obvious in which way this is going to go, but I will try to explain why the result is as it is. While the Type/Element Effectiveness of the two warriors aren't that important, Mega Charizard Y does have a secondary Type that can be used against Lugmos. Considering that it would be like Mega Charizard Y getting hit by a Normal-Type move, it could still play a factor in the fight. However, despite this slight advantage, Mega Charizard Y has the flame on its tail that will cause the Pokemon to die.

While it would be hard for Lugmos to get his opponent into a body of water, Mega Charizard Y will die should Lugmos manage to hold the Pokemon either in or under the water. Considering that Vivosaur will be unable to exploit the weakness of Mega Charizard Y unless it is in the water, Lugmos gets a slight edge due to the flame on the Pokemon's tail.

 **Battlefield Strategy**

When it comes to using Mega Charizard Y in battle, the best strategy is using Mega Charizard Y against Pokemon that are weak against the moves that this Pokemon can learn through either experience or a TM/HM. By using these moves against Pokemon weak to them, the opposing Pokemon is quickly taken out thanks to the effectiveness. However, it is important to memorize Pokemon and their typing as to switch out Mega Charizard Y with a better Pokemon suited for the new opposing Pokemon.

When in a Double Battle, it's best to pair Mega Charizard Y up with a Pokemon that could help the Flame Pokemon out in battle. Should Mega Charizard Y be near the point of fainting or be up against a Pokemon with an effective Type in a Double Battle, it's best to quickly switch Mega Charizard Y out for another Pokemon.

* * *

When it comes to using Lugmos in battle, the best strategy is placing Lugmos in either the Support Zone to attack an opposing Vivosaur in the Attack Zone or the Attack Zone to attack an opposing Vivosaur in the Support Zone. This is due to Lugmos being a Mid-Range Vivosaur, which allows him to attack from either the Support Zone or Attack Zone effectively. After taking out all but the last Vivosaur on the opposing team, Lugmos much like all other Mid-Range Vivosaurs is perfect for attacking the Vivosaur from both the Attack Zone and Support Zone depending on the location on the opposing Vivosaur.

Along with this strategy, it's best to team up Lugmos with two similar Vivosaurs like Venator and Epidex in order for all three to use their Team Skills. While it will take a few turns for the Fossil Power to reach the necessary amount to use the Teams Skills, the three Vivosaurs can be used to lower the health of the opposing team before unleashing the Team Skills. During this, it's best for Lugmos to attack Earth-Elementals while avoiding the Water-Elementals due to their resistence to Fire-Elemental skills.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ When it comes to the strategies that the player of the games uses with these warriors, it's very different due to the style of gameplay. Pokemon games are usually have more one-on-one battles while Fossil Fighters have more team-on-team battles. However, Double Battles and Triple Battles do occur in Pokemon games and the first battles of Fossil Fighters are one-on-one battles. Ultimately, though, this does give an edge for Mega Charizard Y as it is use to fighting on its own in battle while Lugmos usually has support from two other Vivosaurs to help it out. I will give Mega Charizard Y the edge for strategy, but only for being in more one-on-one battles.

 **Abilities**

Mega Charizard Y has an ability called "Drought" that allows the Pokemon to summon harsh sunlight upon entering the battle. While this ability is active, the power of Fire-Type moves is increased by half while the power of Water-Type moves is decreased by half. Other than that, Mega Charizard Y has the ability to fly and is immuned to the 'Burn' status effect.

* * *

Lugmos has the ability to freely swim in water despite being a Fire-Elemental Vivosaur and is weak against Water-Elemental Vivosaurs. While it had a non-comabant skill known as "FP Absorb" as Dimetro that allowed it to absorb some Fossil Power when attacked, Lugmos has lost this skill much like other Vivosaurs with similar non-combatant skills that Super Evolve.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ This one is perhaps the simplest to call, but I will explain the reason behind the verdict. While Lugmos may have lost its non-combatant skill, the ability "Drought" doesn't really help Mega Charizard Y due to the Vivosaur being a Fire-Elemental. This means that the skills that Lugmos can use would be increased by half much like the moves of Fire-Type Pokemon. While Mega Charizard Y can fly and Lugmos can swim, these terrain advantages will be talked about later. For this category, the ability of Mega Charizard Y simply causes both warriors to be evenly matched in the fight.

 **Weapons/Powers**

Mega Charizard Y can learn many moves, but I have chosen four moves that Mega Charizard Y is able to learn through gaining experience in battle. The first of these moves is "Air Slash", which allows the user to attack a target with a blade of air that can slice even the sky. This move is able to cause the target to flinch from the attack, but has a five percent chance of missing its target. Using "Flame Burst" as the second move, Mega Charizard Y is able to launch a bursting flame at a target with the flames striking any Pokemon next to the target as well.

By using the move "Wing Attack", Mega Charizard Y can strike a target with its large, imposing wings spead wide to inflict them with damage. Upon using the move "Flamethrower", Mega Charizard Y is able to launch a intense blast of fire to scorch a target. By using this move, Mega Charizard Y can leave the target with a burn that can lower the target's health if not healed. While the Pokemon has more moves that it can learn, these moves are still useful for Mega Charizard Y in battle against other Pokemon.

* * *

Lugmos has five skills that it can use in a fight should it either have all the fossil parts or is at the maxed level. The first skill that Lugmos can use is "Lugmos Tail", where it turns itself around before striking the target with its tail. Using its second skill called "Lugmos Sphere", Lugmos is able to launch a fireball from its mouth at a target. Upon using the third skill "Lugmos Blaster", the vivosaur launches itself at a target to strike it and has a one in two chance of imparting the status 'Scare' on the target. This status causes the inflicted target to be unable to use some or all its move for two turns or if an ally uses either the skills "Neutralize" or "Rallying Cry".

After the three initial skills, Lugmos can use the skill "Charge!" to sharply boost the damage of its next attack. However, the "Charge!" skill does not increase its accuracy, so its possible for the move to miss the target. Finally, when alongside two other Vivosaurs that are similar to it, Lugmos is able to use its Team Skill called "Lugmos Lava". Upon using this move, Lugmos launches a small red orb at the opposing team and the orb will create a wave of lava upon the orb hitting the ground. This skill, much like nearly all other Team Skills, will hit the Attack Zone and Support Zones to strike all of the Vivosarus on the opposing team.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ When it comes to their powers, Mega Charizard Y has more powers that it can use against an opponent than Lugmos. This is due to Lugmos needing to be with other Vivosaurs similar to it in a way to use its Team Skill and the "Charge!" skill not being much help if the next attack misses. While the move Air Slash has a five percent chance of missing, this doesn't mean that Mega Charizard Y will not be able to land a hit on Lugmos should the Pokemon use it. However, the ultimate factor that Lugmos has over Mega Charizard Y is the skill "Lugmos Blaster" and its status effect.

While Mega Charizard Y has the move "Flamethrower" in its arsenal, the effect caused by the move is unable to match with the effect of "Lugmos Blaster". In this case, the 'Burn' Status is unable to effect Fire-Type Pokemon due to their biology and, if this mind set is applied to Vivosaurs, Lugmos is a Fire-Elemental. This means that 'Burn' will not effect the Vivosaur in any negative way and "Flamethrower" will only cause physical damage. However, Mega Charizard Y has no effective way of countering the status 'Scare' from the "Lugmos Blaster".

Should Lugmos hit Mega Charizard Y with this skill, the Pokemon has a one in two chance of not being able to use its moves for a brief time in the battle. This means that, upon being hit, Mega Charizard Y becomes vulnerable to attack and can very well be taken out before being able to use its moves again. This doesn't mean that Lugmos has a sure victory using this skill, it does mean that the Vivosaur has a move that could effectively cripple the Pokemon should the status effect be implemented. Lugmos gets the edge thanks to the "Lugmos Blaster" and its status effect.

 **X-Factor**

For an X-Factor, the fact that Mega Charizard Y is able to fly with no real difficulty is perhaps the greatest against an opponent. Using the wings on its back, this Pokemon can easily outflank land-based opponents and could easily outmanuever attacks. However, when it comes to other flying Pokemon, Mega Charizard Y is able to be overtaken by faster Pokemon while slower Pokemon can't keep up. However, when it comes to using the terrain to its advantage, Mega Charizard Y is able to use its wings to get to higher ground to gain a tactical advantage.

* * *

When it comes to an X-Factor, the ability for Lugmos to swim freely despite being a Fire-Elemental Vivosaur is suggested thanks to the fins on its forelegs. While never shown in the game, it is possible that Lugmos is able to swim and might be able to dive under the water. If the Vivosaur is able to dive underwater, it would possibly for a couple of minutes before it needs to come up to breath. How it swims would be like how an alligator swims, with Lugmos using its tail to propel itself through the water. While this doesn't seem practical in the game, in a battle this would give an advantage of using the water to flank an opponent and hide under the water for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ When it comes to terrain advantages, Mega Charizard Y has a large area to outflank and outmanuever opponents while Lugmos has an area of various size to hide for the perfect moment to strike and use the water to absorb attacks. Depending on the arena that the two use, it could easily swing in favor of either warrior depending on the terrain. However, in an arena with terrain for both warriors to use, Lugmos has an advantage with the fact that Mega Charizard Y is unable to enter the water while Lugmos is able to use the water to use its long-range skill to take down the Pokemon. The Vivosaur just barely gets the edge for its X-Factor due in part to its effectiveness against its opponent.

* * *

 **Category Edge Recap**

Physiology: Mega Charizard Y

Stats: Mega Charizard Y

Strengths/Weaknesses: Lugmos

Battefield Strategy: Mega Charizard Y

Abilities: Draw

Weapons/Powers: Lugmos

X-Factor: Lugmos

* * *

 **Verdict:** This is a pretty interesting match-up, as Mega Charizard Y has in-game statistics on its side while Lugmos has physical powers on its side. In a battle against these two, the stats and physiology of the Pokemon will keep Mega Charizard Y in the fight while the powers and terrain advantage of the Vivosaur will allow Lugmos to hit hard and protect itself. While both warriors have their advantages against each other, the fact that they have the same number of category edges make this a fight where the victor will be worn out through battle. This draw between the advantages is not helped by their abilites, as Mega Charizard Y's "Drought" ability only makes both warrior's attacks increase by half due to the Type/Elemental the Move/Skill set that both Pokemon have.

This isn't helped that the Pokemon and Vivosaur have a slight edge in at least one category, with Mega Charizard Y only getting by with Physiology while Lugmos only barely getting the edge in terms of X-Factor and Strengths/Weaknesses. However, Lugmos does have a clear advantage with the Weapons/Powers and this, along with the two categories it barely got the edge in, may help it in the long run. In this case, the Skill set that Lugmos has is superior when compared to the Move set of Mega Charizard Y and has a skill that is able to cripple the Pokemon. While Mega Charizard Y does have better Battlefield Strategy than Lugmos, this is due to the gameplay and Lugmos can also be in one-on-one battles should its allies fall in battle.

With an even battlefield with terrain for both to use, I believe that Lugmos will stay close to the water while Mega Charizard Y will be airborne most of the time. In this case, the "Lugmos Tail" will gets hits on the Pokemon when it comes close while the "Lugmos Sphere" will be useful at attacking Mega Charizard Y in the air. Should Mega Charizard Y retaliate with Fire-Type moves, Lugmos will either try to power through them or take to the water so that the terrain itself will absorb the attacks. Against the Flying-Type moves, Lugmos will most likely power through them as these attacks would simply go after it in the water.

However, what will end this match would be Lugmos using the "Lugmos Blaster", possibly empowered with "Charge!", against Mega Charizard Y to knock it into the water and, if it happens, disable some of the Pokemon's moves. This being said, I will stress that this will not be an easy thing for the Vivosaur to do and will take time for it to take the Pokemon down. When the Vivosaur finally hits the Pokemon with its third Skill to get it into the water, Lugmos will have been battered, burned, and bloodied from the rest of the battle and could possibly die after the match. However, Lugmos would still knock Mega Charizard Y into the water and simply get onto it until either the tail flame goes out or the Pokemon drowns.

 **Possible Victor:** Lugmos

Please note that this is just my opinion. I know that some people would say that Mega Charizard Y would win against Lugmos, which is why this is called GT25's Battle Series, not so-and-so's Battle Series.

* * *

Have a hypothesized battle that you want to see? Leave the battle in the reviews or PM me and I will be happy to do it.


End file.
